Start Me Up
is the twelfth episode of the seventh season and the 138th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Arizona seeks Mark's advice as she tries to reconcile with Callie, who has big news of her own; Teddy must make a key decision for Henry during his surgery; and on the same day the residents receive a new crop of interns, the Chief announces he is looking for a new Chief Resident. Full Summary Open with Meredith and Derek still striking out on the pregnancy front. She is more negative about it than he is. We see Callie weeping for seemingly no reason. She walks outside of her apartment and sees Arizona moving her stuff into the sublet apartment. Callie is furious ("they weren't your subletters") and gives her a long monologue about not wanting to see her which ends with "get your crap out of my apartment." The chief informs everyone they will be paired-up with first-year med students for the day. Everyone is upset, particularly Cristina. Alex ends up with the hot one, while Avery gets an ugly man. The chief says he'll be monitoring Cristina today and reminds everyone that he's looking for his chief resident. Meredith is constantly taking pregnancy tests. Cristina is particularly rude to her med student. The chief, Miranda and Cristina go to see cancer patient Henry and we are reminded of his insurance problems then learn he is married to Teddy. The chief and Miranda are confused. Callie and Owen handle the case of a gay man (Brady) who was trampled by horses during an elaborate ceremony connected to signing his domestic partnership papers. His partner (Kyle) was responsible for the surprises which caused him to be injured. The chief confronts Teddy about the seriousness and ethics of insurance fraud. Lexie is supportive of what Teddy did. Arizona talks to Sloan about why Callie won't forgive her. Sloan points out that Arizona doesn't seem to recognize and of her own flaws. The hot med student is very interested in Alex's work with regenerative medicine. Arizona and some of the docs meet with high school-age patient Sarah, who has a rare disease that has left her without cheek bones. This means she cannot participate in any sports. The plan is to use bones from her skull to create cheek bones. Teddy sits and chats with Henry. Arizona isn't convinced the procedure will allow Sarah the athletic freedom she desires. Sloan brings up an experimental procedure using cadaver bones but she shoots down the idea quickly. The docs and med students evaluate Brady's test results. He has a broken back and a joint in his neck is out of place. Avery continues to be irritated by his med student. Henry's MRI result show an alarming large tumor. Cristina's med student has trouble reading the MRI and she shows not patience with him. It seems like the kidney will have to be removed. Kyle argues that he wants to be in the room when Callie puts Brady's neck joint back in place. It turns out to be a mistake when Brady crushes his hand because of the pain. Cristina and her med student wheel Henry to a different room. He begs for information and the med student ends up blurting out that he's probably going to lose his kidney. Henry and Miranda officially told by the chief that his kidney must go. He wants to get Teddy's opinion, which irritates the chief. Alex and a few of the docs put together a slide show for Arizona about the benefits of the cadaver option for Sarah. Arizona doesn't give them much of a chance and Sloan points out this is another of her flaws. Given that Teddy is a cardio doc, the chief doesn't like that he asks for her opinions as his "wife." She gives a quick glance at the MRI and agrees with the chief. Teddy counters that there are inappropriate relationships all over he hospital, including Miranda and a nurse. Meredith complains to Cristina about the pregnancy. We see Alex continue to who extra care with his med student. Arizona approaches Callie admitting that she doesn't always listen. Callie shoots her down violently, reminding her to get her crap out of the apartment. During Brady's surgery there is a problem during a phase transition. Avery's med student spots something which ends up saving the day "Nice save," says Owen. Arizona now wants to listen to Sloan's idea and they take it to Sarah and her family. Sarah ends up convincing her family that the experimental procedure is worth the risk. During Henry's surgery Cristina calls over a med student who promptly faints. She doesn't seem to care. They notice something alarming during the procedure. Kyle explains to Callie in detail his fight to legalize gay marriage and the reason he went all-out for their day. Callie seems moved and says "things don't go the way you want them to. Ever." Teddy is brought into the operating room because Henry's tumor is going to require removing enough of his pancreas that he'll be a diabetic. When the chief asks Teddy (his emergency contact) if Henry will be able to handle that, she has to admit she has no clue. He is annoyed and gets her to consent to him acting as he sees fit. Miranda and Eli kiss briefly after he makes reference to sending her a dirty note. Cristina finds her despondent med student outside. She gives him a few pieces of legitimate advice. He is thankful and tells her to "disregard my evaluation." She clearly had no idea evaluations were taking place and he did not give Cristina a positive one. Miranda tells Teddy she isn't dating a nurse but "we're having fun." She says there is no future with Eli but she going to stick with it "because why not?" During Sarah's surgery Alex continues to be overly generous with his hot med student. Arizona mentions to Sloan additional flaws she's noticed in herself and in the process comes up patronizing. Henry wakes up to Teddy sitting on his bed. She tells him about the complications and he makes reference to her being mad at him for using her as the emergency contact. He tells her a sad story of no family support and few friends and says she is the closest thing to a friend he has. When Brady wakes up Kyle is there to apologize. A woozy Kyle says "I forgive you, so stop apologizing." They make-up while Callie watches. Meredith points out to her med student that she hasn't been very engaged. The response is that she noticed Meredith obsessed with the pregnancy tests and was trying to get on her good side. The chief rattles off the completely negative evaluations. Alex turns out to be the only one who actually taught his student anything. "The rest of your failed, big time," the chief says. Arizona finally tells Sloan she doesn't her worst flaws and asks him for help getting Callie back. He says "you bail." We see that Alex ended up getting his med student in bed. Cristina tells Owen she thinks she did pretty good that day. Derek is still optimistic about getting pregnancy and wants them to keep practicing. Arizona gets Callie alone in an elevator and confesses that she when thing are hard she walks away, that she never learned to commit. She mentions Callie not being able to forgive. "All I'm asking for is one chance," Arizona says. The response from Callie is "You want another chance? Today I found out that I'm pregnant. With Mark's baby. How about now?" Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Scott Foley as Henry Burton *Daniel Sunjata as Nurse Eli *Wilson Cruz as Kyle *Amy Rosoff as Kira Donnelly *Amber Stevens as Laurel Pinson *Tommy Snider as Edward Taylor *Adam Busch as Fred Wilson *Kevin Christy as Brady Sullivan *Amanda Leighton as Sarah Cassidy Co-Starring *Mark Charran as Hudson Powell *Mark Fite as Jared Cassidy *Tracy Maddox as Sophia Cassidy *Grace Rowe as Paramedic Grace Medical Notes Music Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right *This episode's title originated from the song Start Me Up, originally sung by The Rolling Stones. *This episode scored 12.15 million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills 122712 0310 pre.jpg 7x12-16.jpg 7x12-15.jpg 7x12-14.jpg 7x12-13.jpg 7x12-12.png 7x12-11.png 7x12-10.png 7x12-9.png 7x12-8.png 7x12-7.png 7x12-6.png 7x12-5.png 7x12-4.png 7x12-3.png 7x12-2.png 7x12-1.png Quotes :Cristina: It's like court-ordered community service. :Meredith: I'd rather be picking up trash off the side of the highway. ---- :Arizona: I bail. Okay, when things get hard I... I walk away, maybe it's because I grew up an army brat and we moved every 18 months. Maybe I never learned to commit, but I'm here now, and I'm staying because I'm gonna fight to make sure you know that I'm commited to this thing. I'm not perfect but neither are you, and you... you wanna talk about faults? How about not being able to forgive? At some point your gonna have to forgive me, and it may as well be now because I am in love with you Calliope and you are in love with me and all I'm asking for is one more chance. :Callie: You want another chance? :Arizona: Yes. More than anything, I want another chance. :Callie: Today I found out that I'm pregnant. With Mark's baby. How about now? Category:All Episodes Category:GA S7 Episodes